looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebel Without a Glove
Rebel Without a Glove is the 30th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Daffy is fixing his car and asks Porky for a wrench, but Porky is too busy reading to pay attention to Daffy. After being alerted by Daffy, Porky hands him a wrench and reveals that he went back to school in order to have several career choices open and that he enjoys attending school. At this, Daffy utters a comment that he and Porky have nothing in common, then admits that he was really faking it in order to attract females as he clicks his tongue at Granny, who glares at him, unimpressed, before walking off. He takes off the gloves he's wearing, which are really Bugs', then claims women like men with a soft touch as he clicks his tongue to Witch Lezah, who, also unimpressed, walks off. Bugs exits the bathroom after taking a shower, then notices that his gloves are missing. After asking Daffy for an explanation, Daffy reveals he has washed them, and Bugs darts downstairs to retrieve them as he states that his gloves are to be dry cleaned only. Daffy then asks Bugs why he wears gloves, and Bugs claims that since he has always worn gloves, it is who he is. In return, Bugs asks Daffy why he wears his necklace, causing Daffy to have a flashback of him asking his grandmother to one day give him her necklace, but instead of the truth, Daffy claims he wears it for medical reasons. Bugs sees that Daffy has shrunk his gloves, then claims that it is what he would expect out of someone named "Daffy" as he searches the closet for more gloves. Curious to what it means, Daffy asks what is wrong with his name and gets his answer when he looks it up online and reads that it means "foolish, insane, etc." Daffy thinks that that is why he has not been receiving respect he feels he deserves, then plans on changing his name. After searching, Bugs finds a pair of boxing gloves and ponders on its appearance. At Pizzarriba, Lola asks Speedy what taco is in Spanish, and Speedy says it is the same as in English, and the same holds true when Lola asks what burrito is in Spanish. Lola jumps to the conclusion that English and Spanish are synonymous languages, much to Speedy's disgust. At the door, Bugs finds it hard to open the door without wearing gloves, and, after being aided by a passerby, enters Pizzarriba, where Lola offers to get him some water. Speedy arrives at Bugs' table and asks if he can get the usual, but Bugs forgets what his usual order is. When Speedy states that it is a carrot pizza, Bugs asks who puts carrots on a pizza, then claims that he does not feel like himself. Lola gives Bugs a glass of water and asks him where his gloves are, and Bugs realizes that the absence of his gloves is what is causing him to act strangely. In an attempt to console him, Lola hands him a pair of gloves with pearls on them, but Bugs rejects them, feeling the need for gloves that match his original ones. After Bugs darts off to find new gloves, Lola considers offering the rejected gloves to Daffy, thinking they will match his necklace. In the kitchen, Bugs bursts through the doors, mistaking it for the parking lot. He then exits Pizzarriba and runs through town. At a bookstore, Porky hands Daffy a book of baby names to give him ideas for a new name. Daffy rejects it, thinking it will make people think he is a baby, but Porky states that it is not just for babies. Porky asks for Daffy's thoughts on the name John, but Daffy rejects it, thinking the name "John Duck" sounds like the skin condition jaundice, in which he bears a pale yellow appearance. Porky then suggests William, only for it to be rejected by Daffy simply because its alteration, "Willie", rhymes with silly, and that he fears kids will make fun of him and call him "Silly Willy Daf-a-dilly". Frustrated with Daffy's foolishness, Porky questions his search for a new name, to which Daffy claims that his name is a source of ridicule. Porky then spots his political science teacher, Professor Johnson, and goes over to greet him while Daffy considers another new name. Bugs goes shopping at a department for new gloves, but when the clerk notes that they aren't selling white gloves anymore, Bugs becomes desperate for a pair of gloves, any kind. At home, he shows off his new gloves to Daffy. The ones he have are completely different from his original ones; they're black and only cover part of his hand. After Daffy ponders on Bugs' choice, Bugs points out that they were his only option and that he's forced to wear them courtesy of Daffy's mistake. Bugs then calls for Daffy's attention, but Daffy ignores him and reveals his new business card bearing his new name: Professor Duck, only for Bugs to point out that Professor is a title that can't be given to any person; he has to earn it. Daffy (or in this case 'Professor') claims he "earned" it by going to the courthouse and paying fourteen dollars for his name to be changed. When Professor asks Bugs what he thinks of his new name, Bugs instead considers getting a tattoo simply because he feels that way. Bugs gets a tattoo while Professor drives Porky to school. Porky is carrying is tiered cake, with each tier representing a branch of government. At this, Professor once again claims that he and Porky have nothing in common. Professor drops off Porky, who then presents his cake to Professor Johnson before darting off to class. In the process, he thanks Daffy for the ride by calling out "Thanks for the ride, Professor." Hearing this, Professor Johnson walks over to Daffy, asking him if he is a professor and if he would like to take over his class, claiming that Porky is driving him crazy. While Daffy considers, Bugs takes a glance at his new tattoo, which is a carrot, before kicking the door to Pizzarriba open and entering. There, he tells a diner to leave because he is in Bugs' usual seat. He then smugly calls Speedy for service, but Speedy refuses service and demands him to leave the restaurant. Bugs angrily leaves and, in doing so, runs into Sam, who tells him to watch where he is going. Bugs retaliates, saying "Or what?" in an ominous tone, and a cowed Sam steps out of the way. Bugs then asks if anyone else wants to get in his way, and after a moment of silence, he makes his way out. At Porky's class, Professor enters the classroom and introduces himself to the class. Writing his name on the board, he misspells "Professor" and has to consult his business card to correct the spelling. He reveals that he is taking over the class for a few weeks and prepares the lesson. Porky interjects and questions Professor's actions since he is not a legitimate professor. Stepping out of the class with Daffy, Porky insists to Daffy that he is not an actual teacher and that he is only teaching because he shouted Professor's name across the parking lot, and that Professor John mistook him for a professor. Professor implores Porky to let him teach, and when Porky is unsure about it, Daffy bribes him with an A, which Porky accepts as they reenter the classroom. Bugs purchases a motorcycle and rides off in it while wearing his new gloves, a helmet, a vest, and sunglasses. He makes eye contact with Sam, who is shocked with Bugs' new appearance. Riding through a desert, Road Runner outruns him with Wile E. Coyote trailing him in his Acme motorcycle. The rabbit and coyote make eye contact and give peace sign gestures toward one another, and the coyote activates the booster rocket on his motor cycle, which projects him straight into a large boulder, inches shy of the passage through it. Back at Porky's school, Professor prepares the class for the day's lesson on the Presidential Cabinet. His lecture, however, is completely unrelated to the Presidential Cabinet, as he talks about an actual cabinet, as in one made of wood, that is in the possession of the president. As he draws a wooden cabinet on the board, he talks about how its contents are a mystery, and the students, with the exception of Porky, take notes on Daffy's nonsense lecture while Porky stares in a surprised manner at them. Straying even further from the actual topic planned, Daffy claims that the "cabinet" might actually be a porthole that teleports the president wherever he desires. Suddenly, revving noises are heard from outside the classroom, and Daffy proceeds to a window to check it out. He sees Bugs riding around the parking lot in circles on his motorcycle, then yells at him to leave the premises. Bugs, after exchanging glances with Professor, rides out of the parking lot. At Lola's parents' house, Lola does the laundry because the washer and dryer at her apartment requires coins, and she used all of hers to make a shirt made of coins. She sticks it in the dryer, which causes the dryer to nearly malfunction. She and her father, Walter, hear revving noises, and they see Bugs on his motorcycle. He gestures at Lola to join him, and while she is eager to do so, her father refuses it and forces her to go to her (former) room while yelling at Bugs to leave his property. Bugs calls out to Lola that he will return for her, then leaves. Meanwhile at home, Professor grades a student's paper, and when he deems it to not have enough red marks on it, he randomly marks on it more. Bugs enters the house and drinks Professor's soda, shuts off his music, and puts on his music, which is a song similar to The Wizard. As he lies on Professor's recliner, Professor turns off the music and asks Bugs for respect, only for Bugs to note that he is not his boss, then complains about nobody understanding him while he leaves the house and gets on his motorcycle. Professor warns Bugs that he won't find what he's looking for on the streets, because he was once there. A skeptical Bugs asks why he should trust him, and Professor tells him to attend "his" class tomorrow. The next day at class, Bugs initially has not shown up, soProfessor proceeds with the lesson: checks and balances. Bugs walks in a few seconds late and asks Professor if there is room for one more, and Professor lets him in. Professor's lesson is once again not related to the political sense of checks and balances; he claims that if a person successfully balances himself across a tightrope, he gets the money in the form of a check. After class, Bugs claims he has learned a lot, and Professor tells him that he has a bright future. To this, Bugs thanks him and finally addresses him as a professor, and Professor tells him to keep up with his studies with Porky pointing out to Professor that Bugs does not even attend the school. Bugs tells Professor to keep making a difference, only for Porky to ruin everything by pointing out that Professor is not a legitimate professor. Ignoring Porky, Professor claims that Bugs has taught him the most important lesson: trust. Frustrated, Porky takes off Bugs' helmet and vest as well as Professor's professor attire and storms off, muttering. Lola is dressed in motorcycle attire, complete with a helmet and her shirt made of coins. Walter asks her where she is going, so Lola mentions that Bugs is picking her up, then mentions the possibility of her and her boyfriend joining a motorcycle gang. Her parents consent, so Lola walks out to see that Bugs is back to his previous self: no motorcycle or motorcycle outfit, only him with no clothes or tattoo with a normal car. Bugs holds up his hand, which is clothed in a regular, white glove, just like the ones Professor shrunk. Lola asks about his motorcycle, and Bugs admits that he sold it. It now belongs to Tina, who is outside of Professor's house, waiting for him. Professor puts on his pearl necklace and acknowledges his grandmother, then puts on the matching pearl gloves that Lola gave him as well as a helmet before leaving the house and joining Tina. He grabs onto Tina and asks her not to go too fast, but she does anyway. While Daffy works on his parade float, Porky angrily points out that instead of getting an A, like he was promised, he got an F. Daffy claims that it is because he felt Porky did not have a firm grasp of the material, then admits that he is back to Daffy, rather than Professor Duck, simply because he feels "Professor" is too difficult to spell and that "Daffy" is easier, only to misspell it as "D-A-F-Y". He then hands Porky his credit card and informs him that he will notice two charges of $14 each on it to the courthouse as well as a $700 charge to Contemporary Male, the store from which he got his professor uniform. Cast *Tina Russo, Granny, and Wile E. Coyote appear in this episode, but have no lines. Quotes *'Daffy:' (To Porky) You know, for two people that spend a lot of time together, we really have nothing in common. *'Lola:' How do you say "taco" in Spanish? Speedy: Taco. Lola: Ta-co. How do you say "burrito" in Spanish? Speedy: Burrito. Lola: What? So Spanish and English are the same? That's crazy. *'Yosemite Sam: '''Hey! Watch where you're going! '''Bugs: '''Or what? '''Yosemite Sam: '''Ehh, nothing... *'Lola:' Thanks for letting me do my laundry over here, Mom. '''Patricia:' Don't they have a washer/dryer at your apartment building? Lola: They do, but it takes coins. And I used up all my coins to make this shirt! (Lola holds up a shirt made entirely out of coins) *'Walter': Go to your room! Lola: I don't even live here anymore! Walter: Well, then, go to your old room that your mother turned into a scrapbooking room! (Lola runs to her former bedroom, crying) *'Porky': Thanks a lot, Professor! Daffy: I'm back to Daffy. Porky: How come? Daffy: "Professor" is too hard to spell. "Daffy" is simple: D-A-F-Y. Boom, easy. (hands Porky his credit card) Oh, here you go. Porky: M-m-my credit card? Daffy: You're gonna notice two $14 charges on there to the courthouse. Oh, and one $700 charge to Contemporary Male. Corduroy sports coats are expensive. *'Walter': Get off my property, Thugs Bunny! Trivia *This episode is based off the 1950s movie, Rebel Without a Cause. *The song Bugs plays on the record player is the tune from the Merrie Melody The Wizard. *This is the first episode where Road Runner appears in his 2D animated form, as his only appearances before were in the CGI shorts. *In this episode, we see that the white thing around Daffy's neck is a pearl necklace and it once belonged to his grandmother. This, of course, is non-canon to the original shorts. *We learn that after Lola moved out of her parents house in The Shelf, her mother changed her old room into a scrapbook room. *Many fans consider this the most serious episode in the series. *The change of gloves to provide a different personality is a direct reference to an older Looney Tunes cartoon: "Bugs' Bonnets." Gallery Bugs Loses His Gloves.jpg|Bugs is desperate for a new pair of gloves. Bugs & Lola.png|Bugs and Lola chat at Pizzarriba. Bugs & Lola 2.png|Bugs claims he got lost on his way to Pizzarriba. 666221.jpg Porky at school.jpg 666222.jpg|Daffy teaching Porky's class. 785142.jpg Patricia & Lola.png|Lola doing laundry in her parents' house. Lola & her parents.png|Lola and her parents see Bugs on his motorcycle. Walter & Patricia.png|Lola's parents share a moment. Upset Lola.png|Lola upset because her parents refuse to let her be with Bugs. Upset Lola 2.png|Lola tears up after her father tells Bugs to leave. Biker Lola.png|Lola dressed as a biker. Biker Lola 2.png|Lola tells her parents that they might never see her and Bugs again. Shocked Lola.png|Lola shocked to see Bugs revert to his former self. Rebel Without a Glove.jpg|Bugs dressed as a biker. Lola Biker.JPG|Lola takes a glance at her parents through the window. Biker Tina.png|Bugs sells his motorcycle to Tina. tumblr_mmfprkDwzM1rovggso1_1280.jpg|Bugs' new gloves. tumblr_mmfprkDwzM1rovggso2_1280.jpg|Bugs getting a tattoo. tumblr_mmfprkDwzM1rovggso3_1280.jpg|Bugs and Speedy are not getting along. tumblr_mmfprkDwzM1rovggso4_1280.jpg|Sam cowed by Bugs. tumblr_mmfprkDwzM1rovggso5_1280.jpg|Bugs encounters Road Runner... tumblr_mmfprkDwzM1rovggso6_1280.jpg|...who is being chased by Wile E. Coyote. tumblr_mmfprkDwzM1rovggso7_1280.jpg|Bugs giving Wile E. a peace sign gesture. tumblr_mmfprkDwzM1rovggso8_1280.jpg|Wile. E giving Bugs a peace sign gesture as well. tumblr_mmfprkDwzM1rovggso9_1280.jpg|Bugs giving Lola and her parents a peace sign gesture. tumblr_mmfprkDwzM1rovggso10_1280.jpg|Bugs signalling Lola to join him. RoadRunnerS2.PNG|Road Runner runs off. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes